Darren Shan: Fate's wrath
by ryeonixg
Summary: When there is an action, there must be a reaction. (Post story) VamSteve. Rating might change.
1. A different road

I know I should be writing my other fanfics but this story was just to tempting. Just got done rereading the Darren Shan graphic novel saga and boy, oh boy, great stuff; which inspired me to write this fanfic.

**Disclamer: **I don't own the Darren Shan Series just this fanfiction.

Some say Destiny and Fate were lovers, they were intertwined, both having a role in everyday life.

_But…._

That was not true.

_Not true at all..._

In fact, they loathe each other, Destiny grew to want change, to change the outcomes of events, he wanted an aberration from his boring repetitive life.

Whereas Fate wanted that repetition.

Destiny is merely a choice and Fate is the results that occur from the chosen choice.

Desmond Tiny wanted an extravagant battle, a battle to the death for the shadowthrone. He came up with a plan; he would insert the seed into one of the _Son-_particularly the one whom was the original Vampire Prince and make them switch roles- However, having that play out, it seems that fate can't really be changed at all his son's weren't fit for their new role, it went nothing like he had planned.

He was not a big fan of tragedies, Fate, however; was fond of them- actually she obsessed over them.

And when there is an _action_, there _must_ be a _reaction_.

Now he knew, knew that he had angered a power that governed over him; he had angered Fate.

_Now all shall be doomed…._

It was just a normal night after the circus, the world fast asleep; but two boys were wide awake.

Having feel guilty for abandoning his friend at the circus, the boy relinquished in the company of his best friend.

" Um, I'm sorry for leaving you at the circus alone Steve.."

" It's ok Darren, you don't have to apologise."

"... Hey, what should we do tomorrow?" No reply, " What did you think of the show? I liked it especially Madam Octa! I wish I had a pet like that! How'd you think Mr. Crepsley controlled the spider?!"

The gray haired boy's face was stuck in a deep concentrated frown as he layed on his bed facing the window, which worried his friend.

"Hello? Earth to Steve?" The boy poked his friend and nudged him with his elbow. " Steve, will you stop ignoring me! you've been like this for the past couple hours! Lets go play soccer or something!"

" Sure..." mumbled the gray haired boy.

The other jumped up in joy and tugged on his friend's arm.

"Then come on! Let's…..go!" his hands slipped and he fell backwards, hitting his head on Steve's shelf of books. A single book fell out of place and flopped into the stomach of the ravenette.

"Argh…. That hurts," having a look of annoyance the clumsy boy rubbed the back of his head and sarcastically stated " Oh sure now you look." Which earned a laugh from his gray haired friend.

"AHAHA! You should have seen your face Darren ! You dope!" he continued to laugh, leaving Darren to pick himself and his wounded pride up; as he stood up the book in his lap fell and flipped open to a page.

"Huh? look what's this?"

There was an old black and white photograph, he examined the photograph and seemed it familiar, the eyes, the nose, the hair especially; then he read the description of the photo.

_Taken in the eighteen hundreds of Vur Horston and his friend Alicia_

Darren unknowingly repeated the name of the unfamiliar yet familiar face and accidentally slipped it out.

" Mr. Crepsley? " It was then that he recognized who that person before the book was ripped out from his hands.

" Don't touch my thing!" Steve bit back defensively

" S-Steve, I-That...That person looks like Mr Cr-"

"No, he doesn't!" barked Steve

" What do you mean by _No?_ I just saw hi-" Darren placed together the puzzle and asked " Steve, that day when you went back, what did you go back for?."

" It's none of your business,"

" Bu-"

" I SAID NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Steve held the book close.

"..."

A long moment passed between the two, before Darren got up and walked towards the door and walked out of it.

"I'll be at my house if you ever need me, I'll be at my house." he stated depressingly.

Steve watched his friend leave and immediately regretted his outburst when he saw dark figure standing at the corner. of his street, watching him.

The next two days Darren had been avoiding him and he Darren at school which vexed Steve, and only made him regret it more and came up with a single result.

' _Maybe he hates me now.._' thought Steve, but was quickly pushed away when he saw Darren at the gate talking with Alan and Tommy. He wanted everything to be normal again, even if he was called evil. Therefore he was determined to make up with Darren, he walked up to the group and tapped his friend on shoulder.

" Um..Darren, want to walk home with me?"

Darren thought for a moment before happily agreeing, saying bye to their friends they walked to Steve's house, just like the good old days.

When they rounded a corner three blocks away from his house a man bumped into Darren, making him fall back.

"Oh! Pardon me, child; I wasn't looking to where I was going." the tall thin man held out a hand to the ravenette and the boy took it.

" It's ok Mister, I also wasn't looking to where I was going, bye then." he waved to the adult as they went separate ways.

Steve's eyes langered on the man, then pushed the thought away and continued.

" So? wanna stay for supper?" asked Steve.

" Sure!"

Darren stayed over at Steve's house in which they rebuilt their shaken friendship by reading comics and playing soldier.

" Why are we here soldier!" Steve shouted.

" To destroy the enemy base sir!"

"Right you are men, Now attack!"

They ran around the house as if in a warzone, dropping down and covering their heads when they imagined a grenade going off. They they ran up the stairs shooting imaginary soldiers and then somewhere along the way, Steve got shot in the legs.

" You've got to leave me," he pretended to pant while being dragged by Darren " Go destroy the enemy plane, this is our only chance. Go!"

Darren then nodded and ran up the stairs, he made shooting noises and then an explosion. Darren ran back and lifted Steve up.

"I- _huff_- come close," Darren turned his ear closer to Steve's mouth "tell my mother to- _cough, cough- _put extra gravy on my chicken."

"Yes, sir, your final wish is my command," then Darren yelled down the stairs. " Mrs. Leonard! The Sergeant wants extra gravy!"

" Yes, Darren, and would you tell the "Sergeant" that supper's ready" she replied.

They both grinned and raced down the stairs.

After supper Darren was picked up by his father and they waved good bye to each other. Steve felt contempt as his friend became his friend again but before walking into his house, the figure at his corner walked away. Curious, Steve followed him or _it_ and eventually ended up at the old theater.

Walking through the creaking thing, he came to a room that had chair in the middle of it. The chair slowly turned around and there sat Larten Crepsley.

" Why did you come back?" snarled the vampire.

" Well, I didn't want to, but I followed a person here."

"Stop lying, I haven't sensed anybody here for the last two nights."

" I'm no-"

"Shh! Quiet. Somethings coming."

In a split second, Steve was grabbed and carried out of the theater by the vampire. The elder held a protective hand in front of the boy; and as the wind blew away the smoke around the broken theater, a twisted figure rose from its debre.

" Creature, why have you come here." scorned Larten

A single finger pointed to Steve and then both Crepsley and the thing disappeared in a blink of an eye; only to have large craters created out of nowhere on the ground. Steve was suddenly picked up and was thrown across the yard and was about to hit a tree when Horton caught him just in time, and from the force of impact; the surrounding trees toppled over them.

The creature strode over to the mess expecting two bodies to be found, only to find that they had fled; a bloodied trail went over the fence and deeper into the forest.

And there it turned awry as low quiet hiss came from it's mouth.

_It begins now..._

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter, I know, R&amp;R Please, any <strong>**grammar, punctuation please let me know. Thanks for reading I'll try to update my other ones ASAP!**


	2. A Change

**Sorry for the wait. Had to get lots of revising ****and homework done, but now I'm caught up! YAY! **

**Thank you** obviouslyincognito **for replying to me, I really appreciate it. **

**Disclaimer: Darren Shan obviously owns the Cirque Du Freak series and I simply own this fan fiction. **

-line break-

" It was so cool! especially Madam Octa! She was so big and ugly but could take down a whole goat!" Exasperated the ravenette.

His younger sibling excitedly jumped and laughed at his dramatic actions, " I wanna go! I wanna go too!" she shouted, " can I please come next time! can I! Please, please, please!"

" Sure, Annie, but remember to never tell mom or dad, ok?"

A voice called for them from down the stairs and both stood up and gigged at their own little secret. Throughout the night Darren felt guilty for avoiding Steve because of the little outburst. He had felt that Steve was mad at him for ditching him at the circus, and avoided him because he felt he should give his friend some time to himself.

After supper was family time, and then sleep. While preparing for bed he felt his stomach clench, his jaws tense, his heart race for some unknown reason. While standing in the dimmed lamped room, confused as he was, there was a slight urge that made him look out the window. By doing so he saw a figure at the corner of his street. Squinting his eyes, he stared at the figure and swears that it's looking up at him, but in the split second of blinking he disappeared. Brushing the trivial event, his mind wandered to a certain silver haired individual before pulling over the covers; and, falling into an ignorance blissful sleep as danger circles its prey…

Meanwhile across town, deep within the woods of the decimated church. Two individuals lay along the lush of the forest, in hiding. One of the two was bleeding profusely, which worried him because he should have healed by now. A trail of blood now followed them. The other simply tried helping him to move, and in turn was denied.

" Go! Before he comes!" Strained the elder of the two.

The child before him scoffed before saying, " If you think that I'm evil enough to leave a vampire bleeding on the ground waiting for his death, then consider me gone." he scowled, " But I'm not a person to reject a person in need before my eyes."

He bent down and pulled the man up struggling as he tried to hold the weight of the taller male. But eventually tripped over a root protruding from the ground. The bushes rustled behind them which alarmed the two, and the vampir even more so.

The attacker jumped from the shrubs and raised his weapon against the vampire, whom succeeded in blocking the possibly vital hit. The wound at his side was still bleeding out and he knew that he somehow isn't healing right. He tripped, the great Larten Crepsley tripped on a root. Defenseless he awaited his fate as his enemy swung down his weapon.

Steve watched them battle; and found himself watching the blood stream out from his "celebrity's" side with each swing of his arms. He knew he has to do something, and therefore he went to look for something he could use. He found a thick branch and took hold of it: his breath slowed as he creeped up behind the fighters. A voice at the back of his head spoke up, " _Let the man finish him. He mocked you, and made you fight with Darren. He rejected you. Kill him!"_

Steve pondered for minutes, debating, until he came to realize that the vampire was on the ground; moreover, the mysterious attacker was standing over him, and swung his weapon down. That was when Steve charged forward.

The branch broke within contact with the creature's head, yet the thing didn't flinch; however, it did head towards Steve: eyes shining red. Fear shot through Steve and he then bolted from his spot, but was knocked down with a bone crunching sound and sharp pain exploded on his shoulder as he hit a tree. Out of breath, he struggled to get up and saw a figure lean over him. The figure then fell on him which pushed on his chest and he groaned in pain. His eyes blurred, but then the weight was taken off.

He felt his vision dim, thinking, '_is this the end?'_

Larten found Steve bleeding out from a large jagged broken branch imbedded into his shoulder. His blood was now watering the red grass beneath him. Larten was lost in the painful woes of his past before once again realizing, once again, that a child is now laying in his own pool of blood unless the vampire does something about it.

" My senses are not working well, and I feel like I'm not healing right." he turned towards Steve, " I'm sorry for not being able to do anything, for you, a child whose life is short lived." he panted, voice filled with remorse.

" So...you're not going to do a-anything?" wheezed the boy

The vampire was in deep thought until an idea came to mind, but decided to reject it. He shook his head, and scowled.

"W..what is it?" wheezed Steve.

"There is one way...But It's definitely out of the question."

" Th-then what are you doing just standing there?"

"No...I can't allow myself to do that to you, or the consequences will be dire." panted the Vampir.

"I-I'll die anyways…..c-can't hurt to t-try"

Vur Horton watched the little boy and his frustration. Guilt, that what he felt; moreover, he felt ashamed of what he was going to do, what he felt was needed to accomplish.

" Give me your hand." commanded Horton.

"Why?"

" I'm going to bleed you."

"I th-" panted Steve

" Well the situation's a little dire you think?" sarcastically stated the vampire, "I have no fear to die today but you, I'm giving you a second chance. Today you will become a vampire, a creature of the dark," announced Crepsley as he pricked his fingers with his sharp nails, "you will be my traveling companion, you will cook for me guard me in the daytime."

He held out his hands and waited for Steve to life his. He could see Steve struggle to raise his tired arms into his own.

When their fingers touched, Steve winced as Larten's nails pricked Steve's fingers and felt his own blood flow from his right to his fingertips. Raw energy flowing into him from his left. He groaned as pain climbed up his left arm and onto his chest. His vision was blurred because of pain, but he also saw across from him the vampire nonchalantly kneeling while he was in pain. Exerting himself he stood up on his feet and tumbled towards Mr. Crepsley.

His knees buckled and he landed on his butt with one hand on his knees sweating, and panting. The elder gazed down to meet Steve's eyes which now met his with determination to get away. Vur Horton chuckled, and one thought crossed his mind, ' _I'm screwed.' _

He immediately stood up and brushed off the dust that had accumulated on his black vest. Horton then grabbed Steve and flitted away.


End file.
